


The Wicked Ones

by The_Warrior_Queen



Series: The Wicked Ones [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Romance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Warrior_Queen/pseuds/The_Warrior_Queen
Summary: As a woman on the run from the past Brooke Daniels was looking for a new start to life, but little did she know what her future had in store. On the run from the law for the attempted murder of her abusive ex-husband, she finds herself saved by the most unlikely man; the famous outlaw Arthur Morgan. She never would have guessed her lavish lifestyle would have her instead falling for a rough and tough outlaw, and even less joining their gang. Will she be able to build a new life or will the allure of thrill and adventure get the better of her?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Wicked Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Welcome to Blackwater

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publicizing a fanfic! Feel free to leave comments or likes! Super nervous posting it but here we go! Not sure how many chapters it will end up being yet

The stage coach came to a bumpy halt as Brooke could make out a faint whinny of the horse in front. Her emerald eyes slowly opening, she blinked around her taking in the surroundings. The coach wasn’t entirely fancy but it made do for the ride, the sun peeked through the curtains she had pulled across the windows when she heard the driver stepping down from his spot. Sitting up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, Brooke gathered her small amount of belongings and combed her fingers through her hair replacing the hat upon her head.

“Miss? We have arrived.” The driver said opening the door and stepping aside to allow room for her to step out. Shuffling to the door her joints protested the long, bumpy ride as she searched for the step below and climbed out from the coach.

“Thank you sir, have a nice evenin’,” she replied passing him his faire. With a small bow the man returned to his spot and steered the horses to the nearby stable.

Blackwater, the town was smaller larger than the previous she had gone through, certainly larger than Tumbleweed. West Elizabeth was already more of her style; water, trees, greenery. New Austin was hot and dry, tumbleweeds and cactus were the daily norm and most towns were either run down or fighting disease it seemed. Tombstone wasn’t that massive of a town either, but it had your hotels, saloons, offices, and of course her dad’s practice; Meadows Apothecary.

Being the daughter of a doctor had its benefits; she learned to read and write, had a nice farm house on the outskirts of town where she had everything she ever wanted. An amazing mother and father, a job working for her father, friends, and a small array of animals on their property. Things were great, that was until the fires in 1881, when the fires destroyed half the town and gave her father a death sentence after being caught in the building and inhaling smoke. Things seemed fine, they worked hard getting the buildings built again and mining was growing meaning more clients for her father. When she turned sixteen however, his health had begun to fail him, she struggled to help run the office with him as business began to suffer as well. That was when her whole life changed, that was why she was here to start over.

Brooke took a deep breath and began walking into town in search of the hotel, she had heard Blackwater had many opportunities when she stayed in Tumbleweed for a short while, the growing town continuously bringing more people into the area so it seemed a good place to start. The streets were busy despite being late in the afternoon, one of the shows in the local theatre must have just gotten out from the conversations she had overheard and people leaving the building. It seemed like a busy town but fairly welcoming.

“Excuse me sir, can you point me in the direction of the hotel?” she asked an older well-dressed gentlemen who just left the barber.

“Go right down this road here ma’am then turn right. Small buildin’ there but nice rooms. I’m heading that way myself, I can escort you if you like?”

“Thank you sir,” a warm smile on her face, “That would be very kind of you but I don’t mean to trouble you—“

“Oh it would be would be no trouble to me! Besides, not often I get to escort a beautiful woman on such a lovely day!” Brooke let out a small laugh taking the man’s arm as they began to walk, he was nice but peculiar in his own way. His accent was different than what she was use to and he was dressed in a suit with a high top hat. He wore white gloves with a beautiful blue vest that pulled out the blue in his eyes, complete with a golden pocket watch; he must have been a man with money or posing as one. “Are you new in town?” he asked from under his black mustache.

“Yes sir, just arrived no more than ten minutes ago.”

“Ah well then welcome to Blackwater! It’s quite the town, a wide variety of people! Now it may not compare to Saint Denis but it’s a start! This town has come a long way and well on its way to becoming the next step in modernization in this area!” Brooke listened intrigued as they walked down the cobblestone street. _Saint Denis?_ She’d have to remember that name as well. She was in unfamiliar territory completely unaware of the states and towns within them, but that was all part of the thrill of starting over.

“Sounds very interestin’. Where I’m from we still lack in such luxuries, I can’t wait to see more of it!” The man nodded and hummed.

“Well here we are! I’ll be around town the next few days, so if you ever need a tour or help feel free to find me! Have a wonderful evening miss…”

“Meadows,” she hesitated slightly. It felt weird saying her maiden name again but if she was to start over, she would have to leave her old name behind as well. The man bent down gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on top of it”

“It’s been a pleasure Miss Meadows.” The man then turned to walk away as Brooke spoke louder.

“I don’t believe I got yours sir!” Stopping in his tracks turning to face her and removed his top hat, folding over in a flamboyant bow.

“Josiah Trelawny, at your service!”

“Good night Mr. Trelawny,” she smiled in return as he replaced his hat and then spun around on his heels continuing to walk down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hotel was indeed what Josiah had said, small but welcoming; the rooms were decently decorated and had a window, bed, a few drawers and a chamber pot in the corner. Placing her bag on the bed she began unpacking her belongings, mostly clothes and some dresses she had acquired since running away. When she left that god forsaken house she had no time to pack, no time to collect her things; just the money she had hidden in her dresser and whatever money she could grab of Roy’s. The thought rushed through her head like wildfire but she quickly extinguished it for now, no. She was starting over, starting from scratch, she wouldn’t let that abusive husband of hers ruin her new life. Once unpacked she went downstairs and sat out front, there was a small table near the door as the sun began to set in the sky casting shadows across Blackwater. Humming to herself she opened her journal and began to draw the town, something she had begun doing while on the road. Drawing was something that helped her relax, unwind from the day and she found herself doing it more and more, the small green journal quickly filling up with sketches of places, animals, and people. The café across the street was busy with patrons as people began sitting outside enjoying the cool evening.

The sun quickly set as Brooke found herself grabbing food from inside and heading back up to her room, deciding she would go into town and explore more tomorrow, maybe try the local saloon and see if there are any job leads. With her knowledge in medicine maybe she would be lucky enough to find work with one of the doctors, or better yet at the stable helping tend to the horses. Crawling under the sheets Brooke quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Her heart raced as she listened carefully, the common drunken footfall of Roy coming in through the door downstairs surely reeking of alcohol. “Oh Brooke! Where is my darling wife?” he called, slurring his words as Brooke took a deep breath. Almost every night this was the routine, he would come home drunk, take it out on her, then pass out as she was left to clean up the mess and wounds left from him. Her bruises from a few nights before finally healing as she pulled up the collar of her shirtwaist._

_“Comin’ dear” she struggled to say when she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs to their room quicker then she anticipated._

_“Ah, there you are” his voice like a snake ready to strike at its prey Brooke tried her hardest to remain strong. “Where were you? You weren’t downstairs”_

_“I was up here puttin’ clothes away” Remain calm, remain calm, she told herself in her head as she turned around back to folding the clothes. In an instant he was behind her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him._

_“You look at me when I talk to you? Get it?”_

_“Get your hands off of me Roy, you’re drunk. Go pass the hell out!” A large had suddenly met her cheek as he slapped her._

_“That’s no way to talk to your husband!” Taking a deep breath Brooke tried to keep her cool_ , _his hand going back to her face as he pinched it, forcing her to look at him as he moved it back and forth examining._

_“Such a pretty face.” Forcing his lips onto hers she pushed him back only enraging him more._

_“Get off of me Roy, I ain’t one of your whores you can just have your way with. You lost that privilege when you made us loose our child” Another hand to her face._

_“How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful bitch!” That was it, she had struck his nerve not like it was easy. Within seconds he had slapped her again, grabbed her by the shirt and threw her to the floor. “After everything I have given you! A home? Those clothes! This is how you treat me!” He knelt down hitting her again, the beatings so common they barely hurt her anymore. It was almost as if she went into a protective mode every time the beatings began, her mind separating from her body as she took the abuse she had for three years, but the worst of it the last year since her miscarriage from his hurtful hands when he threw her down the stairs. He stood up for a moment, unbuttoning his dress jacked and undoing his tie, she knew what came next and today was the last straw. As he turned away, mumbling something incoherently to her she looked to under the bed, her pistol there waiting for her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she slowly grabbed the revolver, waiting until his back as fully to her she stood and cocked it, the sound of metal sliding on metal catching his attention as he turned around in a haze._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” he yelled to her going to step forward but stumbling as he did. The rest happened so quick, three shots rang in her ears as his body fell to the floor, blood staining his white shirt as her hands trembled at what she had done. He groaned, fighting the darkness that was trying to envelope him as she ran around the room, frantically collecting what little money she had and going into his safe hidden in the closet. Grabbing whatever she could she threw it into her bag with the clothes that laid on the bed, the groans from Roy on the floor continuing as he attempted to speak as tears stung her eyes. Stepping over his body she ran from the room and downstairs, bursting through the front door to the barn she quickly saddled his prized thoroughbred and secured her bag. Leading him outside she looked once more to the gorgeous mansion she once called home, it would be moments before the servants came running from their house in the back and discover what had happened. Swinging onto the tall bay stallion she spurred him towards the driveway and took off as fast as she could towards freedom._


	2. Arthur Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke finds herself in some trouble after a night at the saloon when an unlikely stranger comes to her aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow in the beginning but the end is worth it!

The next morning Brooke took her time getting moving, she had nowhere to be or rush of to but wanted to stop by some local stores, get some clothing while she could, and perhaps start looking into work. The sun was once again shining brightly with only a few clouds in the sky as she made her way across the street to the café she had seen the night before starting her day with some coffee and food. Eating outside she watched the town slowly come to life; a boy down the street loading newspapers to his cart for the day, some others having the same idea to stop at the café for their morning meal. From her spot at the café she could see some people heading to the docks for what she assumed would be a day full of fishing on the nearby lake. It was a small town but she found it charming in its own way.

Shortly after her meal she began to make her way towards the docks, she had heard word of a tailor around there and figured she would take a look. Searching through their collection she found a simple but pretty dress. She was never one into elaborate colors like some other woman were, but this had deep burgundy’s with a mixture of blue, black, and lace. The skirt hitched slightly in front but not too much to give the wrong impression. The top however she loved; instead of the normal high collared style most woman wore it was lower in the front and dipped down in the back. Although showing more skin than most it wasn’t terribly revealing. When she tried it on she laughed at her reflection, it was probably meant to be a saloon girls dress and here she was wanting it for herself.

“That does look mighty fine on you miss,” the tailor said coming to check on her. Brooke spun around a few times looking at it from all angles in the mirror.

“Ya think so? Not too revealin’?”

“Naw, it looks nice on ya.” He reassured with a sincere smile. Disappearing into the changing room she changed back into her simple wash skirt and blouse. Among the dress she also bought a few more shirts as well as a comfortable pair of pants she had come across. “Pants?” the man asked a little intrigued. None of the woman in the town seemed to be delving into the pleasure of not worrying about tripping over a skirt all day and Brooke laughed.

“Yes sir, ever wear a skirt before? Sure they’re nice for a while but try workin’ or ridin’ a horse in one. Sure ain’t easy.” The tailor looked at her with curiosity as he rung up her total, Brooke digging into her purse as she pulled out the correct change. “Thanks for your help sir, have a good day.” Back out into the street of Blackwater she continued walking around the small town, stopping into the general store for some supplies she stocked up on some groceries and necessities before heading back out onto the main street.

“Ma’am! Can I interest ya in a newspaper? Only 50 cents!” A young boy said eagerly as she walked down the street. Smiling she reached into her pocket and tossed it to the boy. “Here ya go ma’am!” Taking the paper she headed over to the nearby restaurant to stop for lunch, looking through the paper as she ate a small portion of beef stew with a side of bread. Looking through the paper she kept her eye open for any help sections. Although the paper focused on Blackwater it had some articles about other events; a newspaper strike called ‘The Newboys’ Strike” happening in New York, some train and bank robberies in the surrounding states, and something called an ‘automobile’ which talked about how it would lead into the next century. Finally the help wanted section had some small jobs; gardening, farming, and temporary help at the stable which she would have to check out at some point. 

The day flew by without much fuss as Brooked looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the dress she had bought earlier in the day. She was slightly nervous but she deserved it, her first time actually going out to have fun; to let go of her past and all the chains she drug behind her because of it. This was a new state, a new town, and so began her new life. It had been a while since she had actually wanted to go out, she always feared she would run into Roy somehow or someone would recognize her but there was no way anyone would find her this far away. Picking up the nearby lipstick she leaned forward painting her lips; she wasn’t looking for anything besides to have a nice night and to let loose a little and enjoy life. Popping her lips once with a finally check she headed downstairs and out the door to the saloon.

The doors swung behind her as the smell of smoke and alcohol filled her nose, her hair done and dress tidy she walked over to the bar, ignoring the looks she was getting from her entry. A man sat towards the end of the bar, his eyes noticing her as soon as she walked in and caught off guard by her beauty he glanced back down to his drink. Surely enough he had only had one beer and that shouldn’t have been enough to make him look at her such ways. Still, he knew almost everyone in Blackwater and she definitely was new. When she approached the bar and ordered a whiskey he had to do everything to convince himself not to want to talk to her, but instead he placed his own money for the bar tender, his treat. 

“Why, thank ya sir.”

“Welcome to Blackwater,” he drawled quietly keeping his eyes hide beneath the brim of his hat. Brooke looked at him a second longer wondering how he knew she had recently arrived. With a smile she thanked the bar tender and took a seat next to the stranger. 

“Thank ya. Seems nice, well so far that I’ve seen.”

“Eh, it’s alright I ‘spose.” His answer brief as he took another sip of the beer he was milking and she took a big swing of hers. He was surprised how well she handled the alcohol which she noted from the corner of her eye. With a smile she looked over to him again,

“How’d ya know I was new here?” He glanced up from his worn hat briefly and she instantly lost herself in how blue his eyes were against his chiseled rough features. She felt a slight blush forming and looked back to her drink clearing her throat, the intensity of his gaze almost too much for her to handle.

“It’s my business to know,”

“Ah, so you’re the sheriff ‘ere?” This brought a deep, gorgeous laugh from the man. 

“Nah, not quite.”

“Deputy?”

“No, no. Not close to that either.” Brooke smiled at how his body seemed to loosen up slightly the longer she talked with him. She was intrigued by him for some reason and knew she could sit there all night and still have much to learn about him. He had that kind of air about him, the kind of man who was sure of himself and had been through a lot, a man with his own story and agendas and that intrigued her more than it should have; men like that were dangerous.

“I—“

“Arthur!” Another man interrupted approaching him. This man was quite the contrast to Arthur; his clothes more upscale, his black hair slicked back and a cigar in his hand. He had a groomed mustache and small goatee and a bright smile as he placed his free hand firm on Arthur’s shoulder “Excuse me little lady but my friend and I have some business to attend to.” Brooke looked up at the new man and nodded. 

“Of course, don’t let me take up yer time.” Her smile wide and polite as he smiled back. Arthur stood gulping the last of his beer. 

“Thanks again for the whiskey, Arthur.” He tipped his head and felt a punch to the gut, damn the way she said his name. 

“Have a fine stay ‘ere miss.” And he left with the other man to the back of the saloon where she watched them head into a door near the stairs.

Brooke stayed around a while, enjoying some drinks, singing along to the music that played and danced with some men and women here and there. She cut herself off after a few more drinks and realized it had been getting late as her feet grew tired from their rebel state of dancing. Sliding out one of the doors she didn’t notice Arthur on the second floor, carefully watching where she went still curious to who she really was. Once outside, her mind slightly hazy from the drinks, she heard a stray cat meow from the alleyway beside the saloon.

“Hey little fella,” she cooed to the small cat who peaked from behind some crates, only to run away when she tried to approach. With a slight frown she continued down the alley, walking further realizing she wasn’t going the right direction once she came out behind the saloon to a road she didn’t recognize. Clouds covered the moon making it darker made her surroundings seem more ominous, the lanterns in the distance and light from some business’ and houses casting dancing shadows making the uneasiness even worse. She patted her dress to make sure the gun she had hidden on her thigh was still there and she tried to remain calm. It was her anxiety she was sure, constantly feeling like Roy may find her but as she rounded the corner two men stepped out in front of her. 

“Oh! Excuse me gentlemen,” she squeaked not expecting to run into anyone as she turned on her heels to go back when two more stepped out. Between the four of them she could smell the alcohol on their breath as she tried to calm her breathing. “There a problem ‘ere?”

“Not ‘less ya make it one,” one said with slurred words. She recognized two of the faces from the bar, they were men who she had talked to and was nice with, one even sharing a dance with. He was also the one when he made advances she ended up tossing a beer in his face out of anger. Apparently, that was not the right choice to have made. 

“It’s late gentlemen, let’s all just sleep it off,” 

“Oh, we be sleepin’ alright, just not the kind you thinkin.” Brooke swallowed hard trying to think, there were four of them against her. No matter what, even if she was a better shot then she was now, she couldn’t fight her way past all four of them; but that was her only option. Quickly Brooke pulled out her pistol from her leg and got a shot off, the bullet just grazing one of the man’s arms as two others then jumped to restrain her. She fought as hard as she could getting in some good punches and kicks as she threw everything at them. A few more shots rang off into the night from the struggle as one of the men finally disarmed her and slammed her against the wall, her partially exposed back scraping against the bricks. 

“I’m gonna fuck ya, ya lil whore. Then when I’m done my buddy ‘ere will have his turn, and his after that, and after that.” His mouth inches from hers as he had her throat pinned under his large hand. She squirmed hoping for some chance as he forcibly crashed his drunken lips to hers which she then bit down drawing blood. The man cried in pain and slapped her with his free hand throwing her to the ground. “Grab ‘er!” He straddled her tearing at her dress as one of the other men grabbed her arms pinning her down as she cried and screamed for help. The other two men stood at the one end of the alley on guard as she tried her hardest to break free, tears threatening to fall as she made one last effort to kick him off as he sat up to work on his pants. Suddenly a shot rang off going right through his chest as his body fell to the side splattering blood all over her. Confused and scared she screamed again as the man pinning down her arms went for his gun and immediately fell by another bullet. The other two began firing back as she pulled herself to the side of the building terrified to get caught in the crossfire. She hid behind a barrel until the gunfire ceased in a matter of minutes. 

A man appeared standing above her making her jump as he quickly knelt down. “You okay?” His hand outstretched, his blue eyes concerned as her bloodied face and tear stained makeup looked up to him. Trembling she offered her hand as he helped her up. 

“I—I....” She quickly righted what was left of her dress and tried to make it appear she had some dignity. “I’m alright, I think.” She tried to say stronger but Arthur could hear the crack in her voice. 

“Ya sure?”

“Yeah, I... oh God I’m a mess,” she tried hard to stay strong and keep it together. Her fear still causing her legs to feel weak and body tremble which is why she assumed Arthur reached out again but this time didn’t let go. “Thank you, thank you for savin’ me.” She knelt down next to the nearby body to retrieve her gun. 

“I’m sorry ‘bout those men. They—“

“You just killed ‘em just like that? No hesitation?” Her tone wasn’t what he was expecting. It didn’t sound like she was judging him or disgusted, but instead relieved as she spat on the one mans corpse. “Rot in hell ya bastards!” She looked back to Arthur “They deserved it.” She fumbled putting her gun back, hands still shaky as Arthur reached out to her upper back to help support, her skin making his hand feel on fire as he tried his hardest not to show it. 

“Miss, let me atleast walk you to your room. You’ve had a hard enough night.” His eyes were sincere when she looked in them, so much shown yet hidden at the same time.

“Brooke Daniels, you don’t have to keep callin’ me Miss. Brooke is jus’ fine.” She smiled weakly. Arthur nodded and began walking next to her. Thankfully not many people were out this late at night to raise questions as to why she was covered in blood. 

“Arthur Morgan’s my full name,” he said suddenly breaking a short bought of silence. “I never got to introduce myself earlier.”

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Morgan. I'd say I'm pretty lucky to 'ave met ya tonight out of all nights." Arthur hummed in agreement and it went quiet once more.

"What brought you to Blackwater?" Arthur found himself asking without even thinking about what he was doing, but thankfully Brooke just went along with it.

"Runnin' from my ol' life. Wanted to start new and fresh somewhere, I found myself 'ere and it seemed a good place to start. Well until just before..." she trailed and then looked back to Arthur.

"How long you been 'ere Mr Morgan?" He rubbed the back of his neck unsure how to answer.

"Long enough." Brooke laughed.

"I see. Tall, dark, and handsome stranger with a secret. It's alright Mr Morgan, I won't pry. I appreciate all the trouble you've gone through for me tonight, that's more than I could ever deserve from a man. You may have restored some of my hope in men after all." Arthur looked at her sideways as they walked unsure of what she meant and she hesitated to continue. Why was she telling a complete stranger all this stuff about herself she had no idea, but she did enjoy the company. "I, uh, hadn't had the best luck with men recently. Well...I guess a while now. And my situation just made me realize how all men are bastards, well, all except you Mr Morgan," Arthur let out a low chuckle and continued looking ahead hoping she wouldn't see the faint blush from all her recent compliments. They were almost to the front of the hotel when she suddenly stopped at the side of the road looking at some white flowers peeking out of a nearby bush. "Moonflowers. I always loved how they smelt," she picked a few and then continued to the building twirling them between her fingers. "There was a place where I use to live I would go often to escape at night, and there was always a bunch of Moonflowers, and boy did they smell amazin’." They both stopped in front of the hotel and she turned to face him just now realizing how tall he really was next to her small 5'2" frame.

"You promise ya won’t be gettin' into any more trouble in there?" He smirked trying to keep her in the light mood she had gotten back into, he was surprised at how lighthearted she seemed despite what had happened only a short time before. Her presence was calming and confident despite it all.

"No sir. Thank you again Mr Morgan, I can't thank you 'nuff really. I'll find a way to make it up to ya. I think the only thing really injured was my dignity and my dress." she laughed looking down at her tattered clothes. "Goodnight Mr Morgan, I hope to see you again someday."

"Night Miss Daniels, try to stay outta trouble." he tipped his hat and left as she turned and headed inside. Up in the privacy of her room Brooke came undone. She stripped off her clothes and scrubbed her skin raw of everywhere the men had touched her, all but Arthur. His touch, as brief as it was, was warm, comforting, and steady. She laid there in the bed curled up crying to herself about the events of the night, wondering if coming to Blackwater had been the right decision, but with every thought she had Arthur would pop into her head. Eventually she fell asleep with the thought of Arthur on her mind.

A few days had passed as she struggled figuring out what to do for work and where to live, the stable job falling through as it was already full she felt lost. She stayed in the hotel for now but that eventually would have to stop and without a steady income it was going to get hard real quick. After another unsuccessful day she said her hello's to the front desk as she did every night and they assured her room had been cleaned but there was a package for her which caught her off guard. When she got to her room and opened the door there were two things laid out on the bed and a note, all which made her heart race and a smile come across her face. There laid a small bouquet of Moonflowers and a brand new dress a similar style to the one that was destroyed. On the note read:

_"Not all men are bastards. Hope you find the new start you're lookin' for. -Arthur Morgan"_


	3. The Iron Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke finds herself on the move after running low on luck, little did she know a simple train ride would thrust her into a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Janney" references the janney coupler which is the device that connects railroad cars

It had been a couple weeks since Brooke had run into the mysterious Arthur Morgan; that night haunting her but for different reasons. Almost every night she slept she would see those piercing blue eyes of his and feel the softness of his touch. What was a terrible night ended up in some crazy fantasy in her mind; a story like she use to read of a strong tough man saving a damsel in distress. Brooke was never one to be a damsel, she always held her own and she had tried during those years with Roy; but for once in her life she was almost thankful for being one for Arthur's sudden appearance had replaced the nightmares she constantly had to dreams and an air of happiness. She had tried going back to the saloon a few nights in hopes of seeing him, but she hadn't had such luck. When she asked about a Mr. Morgan to the bartender he just shrugged and went about his business. Part of her thought maybe she had imagined it all, she did have a good amount of drinks that night; but his touch, the scent of whiskey, leather, and smoke was too real to be just a drunken dream. Still, she found herself keeping her eyes open as she would go about town in hopes of catching him once again and holding onto the note he had left close in her pocket.

As much as she was liking Blackwater however, it didn't seem to like her back. Funds were beginning to run low from renting the hotel room for so long and jobs were scarce. The few places still hiring wouldn't take a woman like her or she had absolutely no training for what they wanted. Eating in the cafe one morning, the waiter brought her usual breakfast as she had gotten accustomed to Brooke's daily visit, and while reading the paper she listened to a couple talking about a town called Valentine.

"I ain't so sure honey, it's a farmin' town. Nothin' but livestock, that ain't what I hoped we would find."

"I know dear but I have to go where work takes me, and right now they are lookin' for someone to help run the auction there and it's good money. Plus its quiet country with a station and beautiful view of the mountains. Atleast give it a shot, for me?" The husband pleaded as the woman, definitely not the livestock type, sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Valentine huh? Brooke thought as the waitress brought her a new cup of coffee. 

"Pardon me miss, but do you know where Valentine is?"

"Of course!" the young woman replied placing the cup down. She had to be a few years younger than Brooke but her face was still that of a child. "It's just north east of 'ere in New Hanover. Beautiful state it is. You'll find Valentine just at the base of the Grizzlies. I was born out that way before my parents decided to move out here."

"What's the best way to get there?"

"Well, ya can take a coach, but it's a bit of a ride. The Iron Horse is probably yer best bet, head up north to Rigg's Station and a train there will go right to Valentine. The last train of the day from there usually makes its way back east."  
  


"Thank you for your help," Brooke smiled giving the waitress her payment as well as a small tip.

"My pleasure." Sitting in silence thinking about her options, Brooke began weighing what to do. Blackwater was turning out to be a dead end for her, but maybe this Valentine could offer something more. A livestock town always had places looking for stable hands and if there was an auction it would be a good place to start even if it meant meeting others to work for. Digging into her purse she counted what money she had left; it wasn’t a lot but it would be enough to get her to the station and for a train ticket with enough for food for a few more days. Finishing her breakfast Brooke decided she really had no other choice but to give it a shot and headed back to the hotel to begin packing her belongings.

The waitress was right about the train ride, the last of the day but it was still early in the afternoon to make it to Valentine before it was too terribly late. Sitting on the train Brooke looked out the window waiting for the rest of the passengers to take their seats. She was thankful to have a row to herself as she stretched her leg slightly relieving the pressure of the gun pressing into her hip. A man across from her looked at her with almost disgust she was sure was due to her clothing; simple jean pants with a white blouse a gun at her hip and a worn hat on her head she was sure she looked the farthest from feminine. Brooke looked at him with a small smile as he finally took his eyes off of her and looked away, embarrassed of being caught staring. Within a few moments the train lurched forward, its next stop a place called Flatneck Station and soon after that; Valentine. 

The sun began to set across the horizon as she could see the glimmer of the lake in the distance, leaning her head back against the seat and enjoying the view she found herself lucky for being able to travel and see such beautiful lands away from her past life. The sudden sliding of the train car door made her jump as it flew open and a man appeared with a bandana on his face.

"This is a robbery!" The man with long dark hair yelled, another in front of him with his own guns pointed forward brandishing towards the unsuspecting people of the car. The back door flew open as one more with dark skin blocked the exit and people began screaming and crying crouching down in their seats. Brooke watched with large eyes as the robbers began making their way through the car, pointing their guns to anyone who moved forcing the innocent people to put jewelry and money into the bags. Anytime someone didn’t cooperate the taller man would add some muscle to make them comply making Brooke jump slightly with every groan and hit. They continued their way through the car, the one doing the beatings coming to Brooke next, a black bandanna covering his face with a matching worn black hat with bright blue eyes looking to her. Her eyes shot open as she recognized those eyes for they had plagued her dreams for the past few weeks ever since she had met them.

“Arthur?” she said surprised as he recognized her as well, his gun hand relaxing as they both froze staring at each other in disbelief. The voice from the others drawing him back to the current situation as he turned away addressing another man who didn’t comply. As the woman beside him shrieked the front of the car door opened once again, this time revealing two men in uniform.

“Put down your weapons!” They demanded as Arthur turned and sent a bullet flying their way, the train car turning into panic as everyone began screaming and hiding in their seats. Shots began to fire back and forth as Arthur ducked into the seat beside Brooke for cover.

“What the hell ya doin’ Mr. Morgan!” He mumbled something barely audible in response through his bandana as another guard showed up and started firing, the gunpowder and smoke filling the train cabin.

“Damnit you were supposed to take care of ‘em!” Arthur yelled to the man he had walked in with, his hair dark and almost touching his shoulders.

“We gotta get outta here!” The black man then yelled from behind them. More guards showed and began piling up behind the others as they all tried to take cover, everytime a lawmen fell seemed that another took his place. Arthur stood suddenly firing as he moved back a few seats closer to the back of the train car trying to get closer to an exit. As he stood trying to make a run for it, one of the guards turned his gun in Arthur’s direction preparing to fire. In one quick motion Brooke grabbed the pistol from her side and fired off three rounds, one killing the man instantly. Arthur jumped not expecting Brooke to fire as he looked to her with wide shocked eyes. The rest of the robbers began turning back towards the front, firing a few bullets as they continued to move back to the back of the car. Brooke stood again firing off a few rounds giving the men cover as they all filled out the back of the train, Arthur grabbing Brooke’s arm and dragging her with him as she shot her last two bullets. Once on the janney Arthur looked where the rest of the gang had jumped to the river below, Brooke realizing what he was thinking.

“No, no, no.” She hesitated but Arthur held onto her arm tightly and jumped guiding her along with him as they splashed into the Dakota River below. Shocked by the cold water Brooke struggled for breath as she began swimming to shore where she saw the rest heading. Her legs and arms cramping from the cold as she kicked as hard as she could, her wet clothes making every move difficult until she eventually made it to shore and crawled onto the rock sand. The others were around her ringing out their jackets and clothes as Arthur stood to his feet slicking back his now wet hair and placed his hat on his head. Kneeling on the river bank Brooke took a few moments but finally caught her breath as the air began returning to her lungs and her heart rate slow down.

“What the hell just happened!” The man with the longer hair said looking to everyone and then lastly to Brooke with accusing eyes. “And who the hell are you?” Arthur was the only one who didn’t seem confused and looked to Brooke with an almost comical smirk as she pushed herself off the ground taking one last deep breath wringing out her hair.

“I’m Brooke Daniels, and I’m pretty sure I’m the woman who just saved all yer asses from getitn’ shot.” This brought a small chuckled from Arthur as the other two exchanged looks.

“Nice to see ya again Brooke, I see you’ve got some practice.” Brooke smiled at Arthur as she replied.

“After that last incident ya bet. Guess we’re even now on savin’ one another”

“I guess so,” Arthur replied as the other two watched extremely confused how they knew each other. Arthur turned ignoring their looks. “John, how much we get?”

“Looks about close to two hundred in cash plus some odds and ends.” The man with dark hair replied looking into the slightly wet bag that he must have thrown out before reaching the water.

“It’s getting late, ‘spose we should be heading back to camp before they start sending men to look for us.” The darker of the two said slinging his gun over his shoulder.

“What do we do with her?” John said motioning towards Brooke, his hand finding its way back to the gun on his hip. She stiffened at the motion and worried, what could she do? Were they about to kill her right here? It hit her suddenly that she was a criminal, she just killed a lawmen and for what? To protect Arthur who she just found out is some type of outlaw? And what exactly did this all mean, were there bounties on their heads now? Brooke suddenly felt weak and lightheaded as her head spun in realization of what she just got herself into as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Where ya headed?” Arthur asked shifting his weight to the other leg, she looked to him and felt her breath hitch in her throat for a moment the way the water glistened off his face and neck distracting her.

“Um—Valentine. I was headed there. Not havin’ much luck in Blackwater with work so was hoping maybe to have better luck there.” Arthur hummed scratching his beard.

“So you were leaving?” His tone almost sounded, disappointed?

“Yeah,” Brooke answered unsure of his response. Arthur looked back to John and the other man who were waiting.

“Why don’t ya come back with us. There’s some food and a good amount of us. Someone may be able to point ya in the right direction. I’m sure Hosea or even Strauss might have heard of some work that may help.” He found himself babbling slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, why did she make him feel so childish in front of her.

“Dutch ain’t gonna like this Arthur.” John warned as the other stood quietly.

“Once he sees how good of a shot she is he’d be a fool not to change his mind, plus we’ve already picked up some more what’s another. Lenny, go fetch the horses. I think Dutch might find her pretty useful.” Lenny eyed Brooke uncertain and left.

“What do ya say?” Arthur asked again looking at Brooke. She hesitated, so much going through her head and happening so quickly she looked back and forth between Arthur and John who paced nearby.

“Thank you for the offer Mr Morgan. I think I will, even if it’s just to recollect myself and figure out what to do next, and how to deal with this whole train fiasco ya’ll got me into” Arthur gave a slight smile in acceptance and started walking in the direction Lenny appeared from with horses in hand.

“We got you into? Last I checked you were the crazy one jumpin’ into the fight guns blazin’” John protested following behind.

“Yeah but who are the fools that tried to rob a guarded train.” Arthur laughed at the comment as John stammered trying to come up with an excuse since it was his plan originally. John and Brooke fell in line behind Arthur as they made their way towards the horses. Hours ago she was on her way trying to figure out what to do with the last bit of money she had, now here she was with three strangers after killing a man to protect them. Her life sure had a way of changing quickly but she couldn’t help the slight excitement building up in her stomach with this new found adventure.


	4. The Van der Linde Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke finds herself at camp surrounded by strangers but warm welcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the massive delay, I just moved and have no internet and currently running off a hotspot but atleast got this posted. Another slow chapter but it sets it up!

Brooke held tight onto the back of Arthur as they rode to their camp, the cold night air making her shiver in her wet clothes as she pressed against him more then she probably should have. Arthur could feel her shiver on occasion, reaching into his saddle bag and taking out a spare coat he had encouraging her to wrap herself in it. She remained quiet most the ride after thanking him and instantly feeling relief from the cold wind and the three horses continued to canter through the dark. Arthur spoke with the other two most the ride, their conversations bouncing between the train, a man named Dutch, as well as some other plans she couldn’t fully put together from the bits they were discussing. They crossed a river and turned along the shore and in the distance Brooke could see some fires.

“Who’s there!” Someone called out making her jump as Arthur slowed his horse down.

“It’s just us Charles,” Arthur said in return as they continued into the camp. Brooke suddenly felt her heart beginning to race as she heard voices up ahead and saw people moving about. What was she doing? She really didn’t know who Arthur was and apparently not what she was expecting by him robbing a train, she had so many questions. Just before coming here the other two apparently wanted to kill her and now she was going to their camp. Arthur stopped his horse jostling her out of her thoughts as he swung his leg infront of him sliding off and extending his hand to hers. Hesitating she looked at it almost unsure and he shot her a small smile. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I hope you can atleast trust me on that.” Taking a deep breath Brooke nodded and took his hand sliding from the back of his horse. Arthur quickly undid his saddle placing it on a post nearby and motioned for Brooke to follow as the four of them walked into camp. “Just stay near me,” he said as they walked in, a few people looking their way with questionable looks noticing Brooke budnled under Arthur’s jacket.

“Ah Arthur my boy! John, Lenny! How’d it go!” A loud voice boomed from across the camp as two men walked forward from a tent. One seeming dressed out of place; a black tailored jacket with black vest and pants, fancy jewelry adorned his fingers and chains hung from the vest. His matching black hair was slicked back with a well groomed mustache and goatee. The other was an oler man in a blue striped vest with a hat pulled low and white shirt. As they got closer their eyes both went to Brooke and back to Arthur. “And who do we owe the pleasure?” the black haired mans voice said, his tone a mix between welcoming and being on edge as she saw his hand go towards his waist.

“It went. Not the smoothest but, we got a decent take.” John said taking the bag from off his shoulder and passing it forward.

“Dutch. Hosea, this is Brooke Daniels. We ran into some trouble on the train and she helped us get away.” Arthur said motioning to the two gentlemen as Brooke stepped more to the side of Arthur so they could see.

“Nice to meet you gentlemen,” she said with a hint of worry. Dutch’s face remained stern as he appeared to assess her making sure she wasn’t a threat. Within a moment his façade fell and a warm smile came to his face.

“Well anyone who helps these three out of trouble is a friend of ours. Welcome!” Brooke let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and returned the smile. “What type of trouble?” He asked looked back to Arthur.

“A certain someone seemed to have forgotten to deal with the guards, they were pretty armed so we didn’t get to the back of the train but atleast we got stuff from the passengers.” Dutch looked to John knowing what he meant and back to Brooke.

“And you stepped in?” Brooke nodded unsure if she was suppose to answer. “Well, these boys are lucky to have had you there. Mrs Grimshaw!” Dutch yelled over his shoulder as an older, hardened woman appeared from behind a tent. “This is Miss Daniels, and it appears she had in on the train robbery and helped saved their hides. Please see that she has a warm meal and some dry clothes!” He clapped a large hand on her shoulder and squeezed looking her in the eyes and smiling once again. “Welcome, please make yourself comfortable and don’t hesitate to ask for anything. Mrs. Grimshaw will make sure you’re taken care of.” Brooke smiled as Mrs. Grimshaw motioned for her to follow, glancing over her shoulder to look back to Arthur who followed Dutch and Hosea to a large and elaborate tent; the other two disappearing to their own tents to change from their soaked clothes as well.

“We should have some clothes that will fit ya, you and Abigail are probably the same size, Jenny too.”

“I don’t wanna be a burden Mrs. Grimshaw—“

“Oh don’t be modest, I know how those scores can go, trust me.” Brooke gave a nervous smile as she followed her to a large wagon that had some woman about finishing tiding up it seemed.

“Girls, we have a visitor! And she is in desperate need of some warm and dry clothes!” A few woman walked up and others from around the wagon; five to her surprise. When one saw how soaking wet she was with Arthur’s jacket still clutched around her shoulders she quickly dug through a bag and grabbed some clothes.

“You must be freezin’! Please, take these and get warm!” A dark haired woman said handing the clothes to her. Brooke nodded, her teeth chattering slightly as a cold breeze blew into the small cove the camp seemed to be in as she walked around the wagon, quickly changing and putting Arthur’s warm jacket back over her shoulders to help her get warm. Stepping out she took her hair out of the ponytail she had it pulled into and let it loose about her shoulders pulling the jacket close again as she put her arms through it.

“Thank you, that feels so much better already. I didn’t get to introduce myself. I’m Brooke Daniels.” She said extending her hand to the dark haired woman who shook it with a smile.

“Abigail. This is Karen, Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Jenny. You already met Mrs. Grimshaw. There’s a good amount of us here but you’ll meet everyone I’m sure.” Abigail said with a warm and welcoming smile.

“Thank you Abigail,” Brooke returned and looked to the other woman around here. “All of you. I don’t mean to be a burden to anyone.”  
  


“Oh don’t you worry yourself! We’re use to people comin’ and goin’! It’s nice to always have more girls to hang with.” Karen said with a bubbly voice. “Come! You must be hungry! Now I warn ya, Pearson may not be the best cook but he does try and it warm and fillin’!” Brooke followed as the group of girls began heading towards another. As they approached the fire a larger man was bent over a stew pot hanging above a fire. His hair was as dark as his full mustache as he stood up placing the ladle back into the pot.

“I hope there’s plenty to go around! We got ourselves another mouth to help feed!” The woman named Jenny said stepping up and grabbing herself a bowl as Brooke followed.

“You must be Mr. Pearson, thank you sir.” Brooke thanked taking her share as Pearson nodded walking away towards a large tent and butcher table. The woman all grabbed their bowls and sat around a nearby fire that was roaring, the heat on her still damp hair helping chase the small chill that still crept into her bones.

“So, you helped the boys on the train robbery?” A darker skinned woman named Tilly spoke after a few minutes. Brooke nodded finishing her mouthful.

“Yeah, wasn’t plannin’ on getting’ involved in a shoot out for sure. Recognized Arthur and when things went self wasn’t left with much of an option but to help him.

“Ya know Arthur?” Mary-Beth spoke up.

“Well, I wouldn’t say know ‘em. But he helped me out a while back, guess it was my time to return the favour.” Her words peaked everyone’s interested but when Brooke didn’t continue they all didn’t pry as they began to fall into light comfortable conversation. As they spoke Brooke couldn’t help but look around trying to see Arthur but to no avail. Why she wanted to see him so badly she didn’t know, but for some reason he made her feel safe and although she didn’t know any of these strangers if they were people Arthur trusted then they couldn’t be that bad.

~~~~~~~~

The night grew late as everyone began to turn in for the night leaving Brooke unsure of where she would sleep. She stared into the fire lost in her own thoughts thinking of what she would need to do in the coming days. All her belongings were left on the train beside her pistol on her hip and the clothes hanging to dry; she would need clothes, ammo, a bedroll if she was going to be staying here for a time. Atleast it was somewhere she could lay low to collect herself and figure her next steps.

“You’re still up?” A gruff voice brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to see Arthur sit on the stump beside her.

“As are you,” She replied. “Thanks for lettin’ me come back. The girls are all so nice, thankfully Abigail had some clothes I could borrow while mine dry. Oh! Your jacket” Unbuttoning the front of her jacket she had forgotten she still had it as Arthur suddenly put a hot, burning hand on her shoulder stopping her. As quickly as he placed it he took it away and she wondered if he felt the sudden heat she did.

“Naw, keep it for now. You need it more than I do. Tomorrow we’ll probably be headin’ into town. We can fetch ya some clothes then but for now stay warm.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Silence fell over the two as they both could feel a slight tension in the air, not a bad tension but something they both weren’t sure how to handle.

“Do you need a bedroll too? I got a spare. I’m sure one of the girls won’t mind sharin’ their tent with ya.”

“Oh no…I couldn’t ask that of ya really I’ll be fine—“ but before she could finish Arthur was already standing and heading to a tent she guessed was his own and returned with a bedroll in his hands.

“It ain’t the most comfortable but it’s atleast somethin’.”

“I thought we were even back there after the train but I guess I owe ya one once again.” Brooke joked standing taking the rolled material into her arms as Karen walked past. Arthur let out a small laugh.

“Naw, just helpin’ ya out. Karen! Is there room in your tent for another?” The blonde stopped and turned with a smile welcoming Brooke to share her tent which of course she thanked her multiple times once again.

“Best I turn in and get some sleep, g’night Arthur.” He nodded turning back to his tent, the flamed dancing shadows off his broad shoulders and back as Brooke turned to Karen and followed her, quickly settling in and rolling out the bedroll as she burrowed under the cover and into the jacket she still wore. Not before long soft snores could be heard from Karen in the darkness as Brooke struggled to fall asleep, the events of the day still buzzing through her mind. Pulling the jacket up further around her neck she pressed her eyes shut even harder taking a deep breath, enveloped in the scent of what seemed to be Arthur Morgan. Between the jacket and bedroll the smell of smoke and leather with a hint of whiskey and musk brought her back to the night she had first met him, soon she found herself asleep and the dreams that had plagued her so long of that night returned as she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
